Un expreso a San Francisco
by Corymanic
Summary: Finn tiene una vida muy cotidiana, con buenos amigos y un trabajo estable. Todo cambia cuando su hermano Kurt llega a vivir con él a San Francisco.


Nota: No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, esto nació porque me dio un ataque por escribir algo Finchel, mezclando todos los personajes de la serie. Espero que les guste y dejen algún comentario. Y también espero terminarlo. Saludos si estás leyendo esta historia.

**Capitulo 1: ¿Rachel?**

El despertador interrumpió un sueño profundo y acogedor, que tenía a Finn acurrucado tiernamente en su cama. Abrió los ojos asustado, eran casi las 7 am y dentro de una hora debía estar sentando detrás del mostrador de la tienda tecnológica más exclusiva y famosa en todo San Francisco. Camino a su trabajo recibe una llamada que cambiara las circunstancias de su monótona vida.

-Kurt llamando-

Finn: ¡Esto sí que no me lo creó! – bromea-

Kurt: ¡Necesito hablar!

Finn: - nota la voz de su hermano muy acongojada- Estoy subiendo al metro, Kurt ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: Todo anda mal Finn, te necesito.

Finn: Me estas preocupando – arruga la frente-

Kurt: ¿Vas al trabajo?

Finn: Si y voy retrasado.

Kurt: Sabia que no era el momento para hablar. Lo siento.

Finn: No pasa nada, mejor te devuelvo el llamado al rato.

El muchacho quedo intrigado, no había duda alguna que Kurt no la estaba pasando nada de bien y eso lo angustia profundamente porque su hermano es su vida entera. Es quien lo hace sonreír a pesar de que ahora están viviendo en ciudades distintas, ese chico es la persona más feliz que Finn conoce, que disfruta cada momento y que lanza chistes con su típico humor sarcástico que descolocan a todo el mundo, entonces escuchar su voz triste lo incomoda profundamente.

Despegándose de sus audífonos, entra a la tienda donde saluda a un par de clientes que están haciendo el recorrido habitual, en el mostrador ve a su amiga y compañera de trabajo pegada a la computadora.

Tina: ¡Se te vienen cayendo las sabanas! – le dice sin quitar la mirada de su computadora-

Finn: - sonríe- No creo sea para tanto, solo han sido unos minutos de retraso.

Tina: - lo mira directamente- Tú noción del tiempo esta distorsionada.

Finn: - se rió acercándose a ella- ¿qué haces?

Tina: Enviando los mails a los proveedores.

Finn: ¿Hay muchos pedidos?

Tina: - le pasa una lista- Mira cuanto laburo hay para hoy.

Finn resignado comienza a trabajar arduamente, su mente se desconecto completamente de la llamada angustiada que recibió de Kurt. La mañana pasó muy rápido y luego de terminar de atender a un par de clientes, la primera parte de su jornada finalizaba. Le pregunto a Tina que almorzarían, ella le explica que había llamado a Mike, su novio quien les llevaría algo para comer. Finn quedo satisfecho con la respuesta de su amiga, no tendría que salir a comprar, tomo su mochila y cruzo una puerta que decía ¨ Paso exclusivo a personal autorizado¨. Dejo su mochila en su casillero y luego fue a la bodega principal a buscar unas cosas. Al volver se encuentra con Mike quien le dice _– hora de sushi- _. Su estomago necesitaba comida así que entre deberes almorzaron en la tienda. De pronto, Finn recuerda que tiene que llamar a su hermano, termina de devorar un par de sushis y dice _– tengo que llamar a Kurt, se me había olvidado por completo-_

Kurt: ¿Cómo va todo?

Finn: Por acá todo bien, ahora si podemos hablar.

Kurt: ¡Ay Finn! – suspira.

Finn: ¡Vamos te escucho!

Kurt: He dejado a Blaine

Finn: ¿Qué? – abre unos ojos de impacto.

Kurt: Sí se ha acabado todo.

Finn: Pero ¿qué paso?

Kurt: Discusiones, lo de siempre. Prefiere seguir con su carrera que estar conmigo. Pero esto ya esta dictado. Yo me voy de esta casa Finn.

Finn: ¿Cual es el plan?

Kurt: Estaba pensando, en que tú me dejaras vivir contigo.

Finn:- escupió el café que bebía- ¿Tú en San Francisco?

Kurt: Sí necesito salir de aquí.

Finn: - no lo pensó mucho- ¡Puedes venirte cuando quieras!

Kurt: ¿Hablas en serio?

Finn: Si.

Kurt: Nunca creí que sería tan fácil convencerte.

Finn: Mira, empaca tus cosas y vente lo antes posible. No sé cómo te sientes porque no lo he vivido, pero soy tu hermano y quiero apoyarte.

Kurt: Gracias, era todo lo que quería escuchar hermano.

Finn: No seas tonto, tengo que volver a trabajar. Estamos en contacto.

Kurt: Claro yo te aviso. Y Finn..

Finn: dime

Kurt: Te quiero.

Finn: También yo.

Necesitaba pedirle una explicación a Blaine, básicamente Kurt dejo todo por él para irse a vivir juntos a Nueva York y ahora lo deja como si nada. Pero Tina le dijo que se calmara, que era mejor esperar a que llegue su hermano y que quizás las cosas se irán aclarando con los días.

Esa tarde cuando la jornada terminaba, Finn ya más despreocupado entra a su facebook, mientras Tina ordenaba algunas cosas y le hablaba _– Mañana llega la chica nueva, el jefe para variar no apareció hoy, pero llamo para decir que debes recibirla- _dijo la asiática_- ¿Yo? –_ respondió Finn algo sorprendido_- Tú trabajas aquí ¿no?-_ volteando a mirar que hacia Tina_- Si pero las chicas nuevas se impresionan con los chicos altos como tú, así que para que se anime con el trabajo tu le enseñaras todo-_ sonrió ella, casi burlándose de su compañero.

Él no continúo la conversación porque vio que tenía tres misteriosas solicitudes de amistad. Eran tres chicas, parece que ando de suerte se dijo así mismo. Notó que no conocía a ninguna, así es que sin analizarlo mucho las acepto a las tres. – Hey Tina, me agregaron guapas chicas a facebook-

Tina se sorprende y recuerda. _– La semana pasada cuando vinieron para el puesto tu comenzaste a dar tus nombres a las niñas, sin duda es la respuesta por cual tienes solicitudes-_ él lo piensa y dice_- Puede ser, pero mira ella, no vino por aquí. Porque si lo hubiese hecho no lo habría olvidado, es preciosa-_ subía y bajaba el mouse contemplando la foto de aquella desconocida muchacha. Su compañera se acerca un poco y la analiza _– No, no la conozco ¿cómo se llama eh?- _Finn sonríe y mira a Tina_ – Rachel, Rachel Berry- _la asiática lanza una carcajada _– Pensé que te gustaban rubias- murmuro. – ¿Y si le escribo? _, ella lo mira pensativa_ – Hazlo no pierdes nada- _Disidió dejar todo hasta ahí, finalmente ella lo agregó y le hablara si tiene interés. Con la tienda cerrada ambos caminan hacia el metro como todos los días se separan en la segunda estación porque Tina se va a dormir a la casa de Mike. Finn continúa solo con un poco de música hasta llegar a su departamento. Esta cansadísimo, fue un día de noticias y sobre todo mucho trabajo, comió unas frutas antes de irse recostar a su cama y quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente.

Con las facturas en la mano le hace un gesto a Tina para que atienda a la señora que estaba parada hace mucho rato frente al mostrador. Al ver que todo estaba bajo control _– Bueno, Quinn por las cajas de la bodega no te preocupes esas las cargo yo- _sonríe. La rubia muchacha muy entusiasmada _– Me ha quedado clarísimo, que ni preguntas tengo_- le devuelve la sonrisa_- ¡Perfecto! – _dice Finn con gran alegría.

Se marcha a verificar los productos nuevos que llegaron esa mañana, estaba en eso cuando ve entrar a un amigo que también es un cliente habitual de la tienda _– Hey Finn ¿como estas?-_ se saludan_ - con arto quehacer y tú en que andas? _– siguió acomodando cosas_- Vengo a buscar lo que le encargue a Tina-_ él se queda mirando hacia el mostrador _- ¿Y esa chica es nueva?-_ Finn levanta la mirada _– Si, llego hoy- responde _con mucha indiferencia_- ¿Y podría ella atenderme?-_ sin despegar sus ojos de Quinn._ – No sé Sam, mejor ve a pregúntale a la asiática que está en la caja-_ se ríe

_¡Qué día más largo! –_ les dijo a Tina a sus dos compañeros de trabajo, mientras ellos estaban sentados cansadísimos tomando leche con chocolate.

Quinn: Para ser mi primer día no estuvo tan mal.

Finn: La verdad es que lo hiciste bien – responde-

Quinn: Gracias, por cierto te agregue a facebook el otro día.

Finn: Si te vi ¿te puedo preguntar algo– sonríe-

Quinn: Claro que sí.

Finn: Sam te invito a salir ¿no?

Tina: ¡Finn! No te metas en esas cosas.

Quinn: - se sonroja- No importa, quiero contestar. Si me invito, me pareció muy lindo pero será solo un café este domingo.

Finn: ¡Wow! Que rápido es ¿no crees?, bueno es buen tipo además entre rubios se entenderán bien.- se rié-

Tina: No le hagas caso, él a esta hora ya no reacciona.

Quinn: - sonríe- Los rubios dominaremos el mundo.

Tina: ¡Después de los asiáticos muchacha!

Finn: - no aguanta la risa- Bueno, volviendo a lo de facebook ya te acepte.

Tina: Yo también tengo por si te interesa.

Quinn: - se acerca a ella- Pero agrégame de inmediato. – se sonríen-

Las chicas siguieron conversando, mientras Finn ve que hay alguien en la puerta, se sorprende porque ya estaba cerrado. Pero se percata que era un muchacho con dos maletas. Se acerca para abrir la puerta_- ¡Kurt! – _grita Finn abrazándolo_.- ¡Porque no me avisaste para ir a buscarte!_ – su hermano no se despega de él y le dice_- eso que importa grandulón ya estoy aquí-_ . Tina muy entusiasmada va saludarlo, dando una bienvenida muy fraternal, le presentan a Quinn y se disponen a cerrar la tienda. El chico recién llegado les cuenta de su viaje desde Nueva York y de lo entusiasmado de estar en San Francisco. En la conversación, Quinn les propone ir a tomar algo a un bar cercano para celebrar y aprovechar que es viernes y relajarse un poco. Muy entusiasmados todos acordaron juntarse en el Stray Bar en Cortland Avenue. La rubia fue a su casa para avisarle a su hermana que saldría esa noche y Tina fue a buscar a Mike para que se una a la reunión. Finn y su hermano partieron rumbo al departamento para que Kurt deje sus maletas y se duche. Ya arreglados los hermanos entablaron una conversación.

Finn : ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta colocando su reloj-

Kurt: Mejor, creo que me hará bien estar unas semanas acá.- intenta sonreír-

Finn: - se sienta junto a él- Me gusta que no te deprimas, créeme las cosas van a mejorar.

Kurt: Eso espero. Por cierto, quiero llamar a una amiga que tengo en esta grandiosa ciudad.

Finn: ¿Tú amigos por acá?

Kurt: Si, se vino a estudiar hace unos meses, le dije que te agregué a facebook – se miraba en el espejo-

Finn:- lo mira sorprendido- ¿Bromeas?

Kurt: Claro que no, le dije que te hable para que tenga vida social, sabes es algo – piensa- introvertida ¿entiendes?

Finn: - se queda parado mirándolo- ¿cómo se llama?

Kurt: Rachel Berry. ¿Te agregó?

Finn: ¡Lo hizo! – sonrió-

Kurt: ¡Fabuloso! ¿Ya hablaron o algo?

Finn: No he tenido tiempo para meterme al chat.

Kurt: Oh ya veo, ok la llamare para decirle que estoy acá y si quiere salir ¿no te molesta?

Finn: - nervioso- Ehh no claro que no, llámale pero camino al bar porque estamos retrasados.

Kurt: Vamos en auto ¿no?

Finn: Esta en el taller, el metro es la mejor opción por estos días. –acomoda su gorrito de lana-

Kurt:- saliendo del departamento- ¡Diez puntos menos para ti Hudson!

En el metro, Finn observaba a su hermano intentando llamar, estaba nervioso, jamás creyó que esa chica tan guapa fuera amiga de Kurt. No le comento nada a Hummel de interés que sintió cuando vio su foto, quizás en persona su impresión de ella cambie. Además Kurt lo molestaría muchísimo, prácticamente la vida entera. Y claro, su hermano no lo hace con la intención de le guste una de sus amigas, cree que Finn no las mira con otros ojos, normalmente tiene que mostrar inferencia frente a ellas para que Kurt no se sienta incomodo. Pero al parecer esta chica Rachel le movió el piso de manera directa y sin anestesia, solo espera que no sea tan tímida como la describió el enamorado de Blaine.

Eran las 10 pm y todos bastante puntuales llegaron a Stray Bar. Al parecer seria una noche prometedora, en San Francisco se pasa excelente, más aun cuando a vida nocturna se refiere. El grupo ingresaba al bar y Finn aparto a Tina para hablar. _– ¿Te parece buena ida si llamo a Sam?-_ le pregunto dudoso _– No es mala idea, pero no le digas a Quinn. – _dice en voz baja_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó nuevamente Finn _– Para que sea más natural su llegada sonso- _cruzado los brazos- ¡Eres una genia, me las daré de cúpido esta noche! – tomando su teléfono y llamado a Sam-

Tina ingresa al bar, mientras que Finn se queda hablando por teléfono, una vez de convencer a su amigo que se una al grupo, cuelga la llamada satisfecho. El guardia del recito le pide su identificación para poder ingresar, estaba buscándola cuando escucha la voz de una muchacha atrás de él diciendo _–¿ Tengo que mostrar la mía también?- _uno de los guardias le responde que sí. Finn se da vuelta a mirar y dice _- ¿Rachel?-_ ella algo sorprendida lo observa detenidamente antes de responder y sin dejar de mirarlo entrega su identificación_ - ¿Nos conocemos? – _sus manos sudaban, uno de los guardias dice _– Pueden pasar - _Finn avanza y espera que ella ingrese, algo incrédulo _– Sí, yo soy el hermano de Kurt, facebook me agregaste ¿recuerdas?_ – gesticulaba con sus manos y sonriendo- Rachel cargaba su bolsa y un chaleco que los mira constantemente de lo nerviosa que la tenía la situación_- Oh si te agregué porque Kurt me dijo y ¿él está aquí?-_ pregunto- Finn no dejaba de verla, le gusto de inmediato más que en la foto, era muy dulce y muy educada, coloco su mano en su hombro y le dijo_- Si allá en la mesa del fondo están todos_- termino su frase con una gran sonrisa-

Ambos caminaron hasta el grupo, luego de las presentaciones Finn se acomodo sacando su abrigo y su gorrita de lana, en ese instante se sintió algo observado y se percató que Rachel lo miraba de reojo mientras conversaba con Kurt. Como noto interés, se fue a sentar cerca de ellos. A su derecha estaba Tina y Mike que no paraban de contar anécdotas de su gran viaje a Chile el verano pasado, se quedaron encantados con ese país al sur del mundo, Finn se sabía de memoria todo el recorrido que hicieron, hasta ganas le daban a veces de considerarlo como un destino para sus vacaciones. Y Kurt estaba a su izquierda entusiasmado con Quinn y Rachel escuchando a los enamorados asiáticos.

Rachel: Tú hermano es muy guapo – susurra al oído-

Kurt: - levanta una ceja- Es gay.

Rachel: ¿de verdad?

Kurt: Es de familia- intenta aguantar la risa-

- Rachel mira a Finn con sus grandes ojos-

Kurt: ¡Claro que no lo es, míralo!

Rachel: ¡Eres un tonto! Yo te creo todo- se ríe-

Kurt: - sonríe- Oye Finn mi amiga acá dice que estas guapo-

Rachel le pega un codazo, se sonroja, los demás se quedan en silencio mirando a Kurt sentenciando sus dichos hacia su hermano, y Finn termino tragando saliva antes de _decir - ¿No le habrás dicho que soy gay verdad? –_ carcajadas de todos y Tina agrega_- Eso solo lo cree alguien que no te conoce- _Finn la mira _sonrojado – No es cierto, hey Rachel no los escuches siempre soy el perjudicado en esto-_ Quinn dijo_- Imagínate que hoy lo conocí y creo que la teoría de Tina es cierta- _sonrió Rachel tímidamente dijo_- De hecho Finn, aquí Kurt me lo acaba de decir-_ no aguanto la risa y los demás tampoco. Siguieron conversando y pasándola increíble cuando Kurt se percato que su hermano estaba atento a los movimientos de Rachel, no le molestaba que se conocieran, así que se levanto de su lugar y se fue al baño, dejando a los dos en una situación algo tensa. Finn, sin embargo, no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a ella sentándose un poco más cerca.


End file.
